Glass
by thepandagirl16
Summary: Tris is upset after Four yells and embarrassed her after her first time in her Fear Landscape. She breaks, like Glass and lets all her feelings out. Tris and Peter are forced tospend some time together. (They will not fall in love. That's a bad pairing.) In Tris's POV
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first Divergent fanfic, so please please tell me what you think! Any advice or comments will be greatly appreciated! Also tell me if you think I should write more!_

* * *

Tris's POV

I don't know where I'll go. I just have to go away to think. However, if I leave I could get in serious trouble. Four would only scowl at me and tell me not to do it again, but if Eric found out that I left the compound…who knows what will happen. Four could be worse than Eric; he may kick me out, out of anger of what I just did to him. It was totally his fault though! He asked for it. I know I am probably overacting just a little, but there was no need for him to yell at me the way he did. I am not a bit ashamed of smacking him across the face.

I hear a train coming. It is about one hundred yards away. Should I get on it? I am most likely already in a lot of trouble. Actually, I probably couldn't get it to much more trouble. Could I? The train's horn blares as it gets close. The lights cause a glare on my vision. I take a step back and start jogging along with it. Then a thought hits me. I stop. I feel a cool breeze and the train passes me in a matter of seconds. If I got on that train and left, I could have gotten my rankings lowered. There is no way I will risk getting kicked out of Dauntless. I should have thought of that when I hit Four. I couldn't think then. I was still partially scared and I was full of anger towards him. I take in a deep breath. I missed the train.

I slowly walk back to the pit, taking my time. Where do I go now? I guess I'll go to my dorm and see Christina. I walk down the dark hallway. It feels nice to walk by myself again. All the Dauntless do is run, never walk. I walk into the dorm and just as I expected, Christina and Will are there. I walk over to them. "Are you alright?" Christina gives me a hug. "I'm fine," I lie. We both sit down on my bed and Will leaves to let us alone to talk.

"I would be super mad at him if I were you," Christina says. I think about that. Yes, I am mad. But, more than mad, I am hurt. I remain silent though. "You should have seen him when you ran out! He looked furious! Right after you left he went storming out the opposite direction." I should be happy that I gave him back what he deserved but I don't. I feel embarrassed. I feel even worse. If I made him mad, I could get into more trouble! That's just what I need. "Do you think…I'll get in trouble? Or my rankings lowered?" She does not respond for a second. "They couldn't lower your rankings," she says nothing about getting in trouble.

Christina and I just sit in an awkward silence. They door flies open. Peter strolls in with a huge smirk on his face. I want to escape, but there's nowhere else to get away to. I pretend to ignore him. He walks right towards us anyway. "Go away!" Christina commands him. He laughs. "Why should I?" he remarks. "What do you want anyway?" she snaps back at him. "To talk to the stiff." I should have known he came over to make fun of me. Christina steps back and lets him go. I look up at him. "I can't believe you slapped Four like that! You're going to be in so much trouble. I bet you'll even be kicked out of Dauntless!" he cheers. I glare up at him.

"Not that you'll have a chance to be in the top rankings or anything," I look for Christina. She has left the dorm. I am tired of Peter and everyone calling me "Stiff". I am Dauntless now and they need to accept that. Why does it bother them anyway? There is absolutely no point for him to be mean to me just because I am being _nice._ Sure this is Dauntless and no one cares about manners or anything, but it's naturally for me to be nice… and selfless.

"Stop!" I yell out at him. I stand up. Even when I stand up straight he still towers over me. This makes him laugh more. "Stop what?" I think of what to say. "Stop treating me so badly! Stop calling me stiff! Just stop being a jerk!" It feels good to yell at him. "This is really exhausting! I get it you don't like me, but you don't have to hurt me every chance you get!" I scream at him. He steps back, shocked. Then he starts laughing. He laughs. It makes me even madder!

He stops when the door creeks open. Four and Eric walk in together. My heart stops beating for a second. When Peter sees that they had walked in, he scurries away, leaving me alone with Eric and Four. Four walks towards me. Eric stays by the door. As he approaches, I see he has a large red mark across his face form where I hit him. I try to avoid eye contact with him. He stands right in front of me, arms crossed. "Sorry," I mumble under my breath. I do truly feel sorry for it now. I just am still mad at him. Finally I look up at him. He gestures for me towards the door. I really have no other choice than to follow them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am finaly updating! This chapter is really short I know, but I've been busy! Sorry! I will try and update again soon. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! By the way, ****_Thank you all sooooo much for reviewing!_**** When ever I get a review I get super happy, so thank you!**

* * *

I slowly begin to walk forward. One step, then another. I glance back at Four. He is walking right behind me. I look up at him. I'm not sure if I see it correctly, but I think he whispers "sorry." If he is sorry, why are he and Eric here? It's obvious they came to punish me for slapping Four. I keep walking, regretting everything I did. Eric leads me out through the door. We hurry down the hallway. There is no one else I could go either, without getting in even more trouble than I probably am in.

I stop. "Where are we going?" I ask. "To my office," Eric answers. I continue to walk. We turn some corners to a section I have never been to before. My heart beats faster as we get closer. He unlocks a door then walks in. I follow them in. "Sit down." I take a deep breath and sit down in the wooden chair. The room is dark, except for a lamp on his desk. Eric sits down behind the desk and Four stands by the door. I want to know why I am here! Did Four mean that he was sorry for yelling at me or something else?

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" He laughs. "Well, you slapped an instructor and you ran away from the compound. Where did you even go?" I never ran away! "I didn't go anywhere!" I argue. "Oh, so the train you got on just stopped here?" he ask sarcastically. "I didn't even get on a train!" He stands up and looks me right in the eyes. "We have cameras up there you know and they saw you running along with the train and everything," he says calmly in an intimidating voice. "Then you would have also seen me stop before I got on!" I stand up too. "Sit back down," he orders. I ignore him. He walks around and pulls his fist back, ready to punch. I immediately sit down before he gets a chance to hit me. "Thank you," I roll my eyes back at him.

"Even if you didn't leave, which I'm almost positive you did, you still hit Four for no reason." There is nothing I can saw to fight this. I did in fact hit Four and he saw it along with everyone else. "I didn't think anything of it at the time! Especially considering that you made us beat each other up before! I thought you guys taught us to fight back!" He is silent. "Tris, I will have to kick you out of Dauntless," he says. I take a deep breath and look back at Four. He looks shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update! I was going to quit writing this and then I got an idea for how to continue it. Yay! I think it will be somewhat interesting. Anyway, on to the story! **

* * *

"Eric, can I talk to you outside?" Four's face is blank from expression. Is this what he wanted, to get me thrown out of Dauntless? Eric sighs. "Fine." Eric agrees. They walk out of the room. I hear it lock. They whisper back and forth. I can't hear them as hard as I try. All I can hear is whispers of bickering. They are deciding my fate. I'd like to think that Four is on my side. You never know though. My eyes stay glued on the door.

My mind is racing with thoughts. I wonder if I'd be allowed back into Abnegation. When I saw Robert by the fence, he assured me that they'd accept me back. I saw my Dad's disapproval at the Choosing Ceremony though. He'd just say that I should never have left. My parents would never leave me stuck as Factionless though. They are too selfless to leave their own daughter. My Dauntless transfer mother would understand the harsh ways of the Dauntless. If I explained my situation to her, she would probably believe me.

The door unlocks. Four and Eric's faces are both bright red. They look more than angry. They look furious. Four sits down in the vacant chair next to me. Eric returns to his seat behind the desk. "Well Tris," he pauses. "I guess it's your lucky day." I breathe a sigh of relief. I get to stay here! "Four convinced me to consult with the other leaders before making your departure official." I turn to Four, wanting to hug him. "Thank you. Thank you so much! I promise I'll never do anything like that again!" I probably look like I just won capture the flag again. I can't stop smiling. "Don't get too excited. Until our next meeting, which is in a week, we are going to have another stronger and more loyal initiate by your side at all time." Eric disappoints me. I look at him angrily. He smirks back and chuckles lightly.

"Who?" I ask. He begins to search through a pile on his desk. Eric pulls out a paper. I immediately recognize the writing on it. The paper consist of the rankings from stage one. Eric examines it. My name is sixth. Edwards is first. If what Eric is going to do is make Edward guard me, it wouldn't be so bad. It would still be beyond embarrassing, but it won't be torture to get along with him. Too bad Edwards gone. Eric seems to have forgotten about me. "Four, I'll be right back." Eric gets up and rushes out of the room, not worrying about locking it. When I'm sure he's gone I confront Four. "You told him didn't you!" I somewhat yell at him. "No. I'd never do that Tris. It was my fault. He came to me after me to find out what happened to you. Obviously, I couldn't tell him everything. I acted like I was furious with you too. I never thought he would want to kick you out!" I breathe. It is his fault. If he would have never yelled at me, I wouldn't have exploded at him. "I'll do whatever I can to have you stay. Lauren is good friends with a leader. I'll talk to her. She'll be fair and understand."

We wait in an awkward silence. Finally the door opens. Eric walks in with a satisfied look on his face. "Tris, you know Peter right?" He steps inside leaving Peter standing in the doorway. His face is turned to a scowl. He looks at me with disgust. I nod and cross my arms. Out of all the people he chose Peter! "Peter, I expect you to make sure she doesn't try to leave the compound or do anything else stupid." Peter nods. I don't trust him at all. He literally tried to kill me less than a day ago. "You guys may leave." I stand up. Peter snatches my arm and holds it tightly. "Come on ,Stiff." He begins to pull me along as we walk out.

* * *

**What do you think? Like where it's going? Just to clarify, I WILL _NEVER_ MAKE PETER AND TRIS FALL IN LOVE. I'm sorry if anyone likes that pairing, but I think it's terrible. "They are never ever ever getting back together!"(Sorry, I'm kinda obsessed with Taylor Swift. )Haha. Anyway, Thanks so much for reviews and I hope to hear some more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what! A new update! Yay! Sorry I haven't really been writing a whole bunch for this story. Hopefully I will write more in this coming week. I broke my ankle so I have nothing better to do. I enjoy writing though. Anyway, I thought I'd tell you how I came up with the title for this story and some of the idea. _There is this song I really like by Thompson Square called Glass. The main lyrics are _**

**_"We may shine, we may shatter  
We may be pickin' up the pieces here on after  
We are fragile, we are human  
We are shaped by the light we let through us  
But we break fast 'cause we are glass  
'Cause we are glass"_**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

Once were out of the door I pull my arm back to me. "Let go! I'm not going anywhere." I attempt to convince him. He looks down at me and smiles. "Fine." He releases my arm. I begin to walk away from him. This was a bad idea of Eric. I just know it. Out of all other people he chose Peter. I'd be fine with nearly anyone else, but Peter. He did it on purpose. He had to of. Peter runs to catch up with me. "How come you're doing this?" I turn to look at Peter. He takes a breath. "Eric said he'd boost up my ranking if I did." I cross my arms. "Why you?" I ask not to be rude although I don't care. I am just curious to what Peter will say. "Because I'm better than you at pretty much everything." I roll my eyes at him and continue walking.

When we're near the doors that lead to the dorms Peter is ahead of me by less than a couple feet. He stops and turns back to look at me. "You're so _slow_!" Peter sighs. "I'm not sure why I would be sore. It's like I got attacked last night or something." I eye Peter. "That stinks for you. You should really learn how to defend yourself." With that, I pull back my fist and punch his arm. I punch just like we learned in stage one. First his face is shocked. It slowly grows into a smile unfortunately. "Wow, Stiff. I guess you're right. You can fight!" He laughs. This irritates me. I walk quickly around him and close the door behind me.

I hold it shut. There is no lock on it available for my use. I don't want to see him though. Christina runs to my side and leans against the door with me. "What did they do to you?" she immediately asks. I can hear Peter attempt to open the door. He twists the handle. "Long story." I sigh. She takes a step back. "Who's at the door, Tris?" She ask firmly, probably afraid it's Four or Eric. Peter pounds on the door. I look across the room and notice Drew and Molly talking to each other. They take occasional glares in my direction. Will must be in the Pit. "Peter," I say softly. Christina has a look of confusion on her face. Peter keeps banging on the door. Luckily for me, Molly and Drew take no notice to it.

Then suddenly, his effort to enter the room stops. I look at Christina. We both smile at each other. "I guess he gave up!" she cheers. I know better though. He is probably just outside the door, wanting us to think exactly that. I shake my head. She realizes my conclusion too and comes back to help me. "So what happened exactly?" I know I need to give her an explanation, but it's somewhat embarrassing. She'd never do anything that stupid. "Eric wants to get me kicked out of Dauntless, but Four convinced him to talk to the other leaders first. He's making Peter 'watch' me until their next meeting though." Her mouth drops open. "You're kidding right?" I shake my head. "They can't do that! And why Peter? He is the worst initiate there is!" I silently nod.

Five minutes later we hear a knock at the door again. The door knob twists from side to side. "Open the door!" Someone yells. It's not Peter, it's Four. He bangs on it again. "Tris! Open the door right now!" Christina runs away. I understand. I can tell Four is angry. It will only get worse. I surrender and move away from the door. In less than a second it flies open. Four stands there, his face red from anger. Peter next to him with a small smile. "What was that Stiff? I think you were afraid of me!" Peter laughs. I want to disappear. "Why didn't you open the door, Tris?" Four says in his voice that can intimidate anyone, even Peter. I can feel my face getting warm. I'm afraid if I talk I will cry. Peter stands next to Four trying to be just like him. "I… was annoyed-" my voice shakes."-of him." It sounds so childish. Locking someone out of a room because you're annoyed by them. Peter rolls his eyes. "She also punched me." He decides to bring up to Four. "Shut up Peter." Four growls at him. "Tris," he grabs my wrist the way Peter did and drags me along with him. Peter begins to follow us.

"Peter, stay," Four instructs him. "But Eric said-" Four interrupts him. "I'll make sure she won't leave." With that Peter walks back into the dorm. Four starts to walk. He navigates down halls I've never seen. Finally we stop. "What were you thinking Tris? He just wants to get you in trouble." I shrug my shoulders. "You're lucky he found me before he found Eric." I nod. "You'll need to do whatever you can to stay calm. I completely agree with you, Peter is annoying." We both smile a bit. "Why did he find Peter?" I ask hoping Four will give me a better answer than Peter did. "He wants to see you break, so you will leave on your own. Eric's afraid of you, Tris."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I just realized I made a mistake in this story. I got the days in the story mixed up in the last chapter. Tris said that Peter almost killed her the previous night when it was two nights before were the story is. Sorry. Please ignore it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to every one who reviewed! I get all excited when I see someone has reviewed one of my stories. Thank you!**

* * *

"What do you mean he's afraid of me?" I ask Four. It doesn't make sense he's older and has more power than I do. "He's afraid that you'll take his position after initiation." I haven't thought about taking a position as a Dauntless leader. Would I if I could? But, why is Eric afraid _I_ would? What about Uriah or another Dauntless-born? They know the place better and have been living this way their whole life. Shouldn't they be more of a threat to him than I am? "Tris, why do you think he volunteered to oversee the initiation?" Four interrupts my thoughts. "To torture us more?" I mumble. Four lets out a short laugh, then he gets serious again. "Although that sounds like something he'd do, he wanted to make sure there were no initiates better than him."

"Why didn't he work with the Dauntless-born initiates then?" I question Four. "Max is doing that luckily for you." The only time I've met Max was on top of the roof the first day I came here. That seems forever ago. "Is Max worse?" I take a seat on the ground. My legs ache. "He oversaw my initiation. Comparing the two is like comparing a sword to a gun. They can both cause a lot of damage, but in different ways. Eric is clever and sly while Max is loud and harsh." I honestly don't know who I would choose if I had the choice. "Come on Tris. Let's go back. I need to talk to Lauren before dinner." I slowly stand up and try to ignore my pain.

We walk back slowly. Four knows what happened the other night. He knows that it was Peter. If it wasn't for Four I most likely would have been dead. I know I'll owe Four for all he's done for me someday. We go back through the same maze of hallways before we stop outside the doors. "If anyone asks, I yelled at you for what you did." He smiles. I start to open the door. Four grabs a hold of my shoulder very lightly. Then I see Peter. He still has the same smirk that he had when I left him. "Be brave Tris." Four whispers to me. We walk over to Peter. "Thanks Four!" Peter smiles as though he had to accomplish something important, but Four did the task for him. I guess to him though this is. Four leaves the room, hopefully to go talk to Lauren.

I start to walk over to the chair Christina is sitting on. Peter follows me. I take a seat next to Christina. "Peter would you stand over there and let me talk to Christina alone?" He shakes his head. "You see us fine from over there." I convince him. "Fine, but just this once Stiff." He walks across the room and talks to Drew and Molly, leaving Christina and I alone. "How was Four?" She asks cautiously. "Well, I'm supposed to tell you that he yelled at me, but he was fine." I can tell she is confused. "Yeah he just told me some stuff that I'll tell you later." She nods. "Wait, why is Peter following you around?" I explain in detail everything that happened earlier. I tell her how Eric thinks I should be kicked out and is accusing me of leaving the Dauntless.

We talk for about fifteen minutes, and then Peter comes back. "Stiff, I'm hungry. Let's go." He demands. "You know I have a name." I stand up. "Oh yeah. What was it? Beatrice?" he laughs. "Tris," I remind him although I am positive he knows. "Whatever Stiff." He says. "Sure Candor," I call at him. "You know you can go eat by yourself," I say slowly as if I was taking to a child. "I'm not stupid you would probably go and annoy Eric, which is exactly what I'm supposed to not let you do."

* * *

**Please please please review! I'll update faster if I get more reviews. I'll update by the end of this week if I get 5 new reviews. Anyway I hope you liked it. I really appreciate the reviews I have gotten so far. Thank you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! I wrote this last week when I was really angry and forgot to put it up! **

* * *

I hate Eric. There is no other way to put it. I hate him. All day yesterday Peter made me follow him around like I was a dog and he was the owner. It's all because of Eric!

So here I am, sitting in the dorms all alone. Everyone else is probably having fun in the Pit. Peter left about an hour ago. "Stay here or else." He told me before he left to go who knows where. I'd be fine staying here, if there was someone else here. Preferably Christina or Will. The longer I stay in here with nothing to do, the angrier I get with Eric and Peter.

I need to do something. I need to talk to Four again! I need to do something, anything other than stay here. Four is probably in the control rooms, since it's the middle of the day and were not training. The struggle will be getting there without Peter or Eric seeing me. And finding the control room.

I make my way to the Pit. Each step forward, I check to make sure there is no sight of Eric or Peter or anyone else who may spoil my plan. My guess is that the control room is in one of those hallways that lead off of the Pit. I won't risk heading near Eric's office, so I go the other direction carefully. It may take hours to find the one room I am looking for. This place is like a maze.

* * *

After searching about twenty minutes, I find the room that I assume Four will be in. _Control Room_ is written on the door. I'm about to knock when a thought occurs to me. What if Four isn't here. I might have wasted all that time and someone else may be here. I don't even think I'm technically suppose to be over here.

Slowly I open the door to see who is in there. If it's not Four, they won't hear me and I'll have time to leave. I quietly peak in. Computers are towered high to the ceiling. Sitting in front of all of them is Four. I walk in the room completely. "Four." say as he types something into one of the computers. He turns around, slightly surprised. "Tris. What are you doing here?" he ask boredly. I take a deep breath. "I couldn't stay there anymore. Peter's an annoying jerk!" He chuckles. "So, you came running here?" I shake my head. "No, he left me in the dorms, and I had no where else to go where him or Eric wouldn't see me." I explain.

"What did you want to talk about?" Four twirls his chair around so that it is facing me. What did I want to talk to Four about? "I'm just upset," I begin. "I don't even know if I want to stay here anymore." I feel my eyes begin to form tears in them. I try hard to keep them back. The last thing I need is to be crying in front of Four. "I just want to go home! It was nice to see how awful this place is but I just want leave!" My tears come out heavily. I sob. "Calm down Tris." Four goes back to his computer. "Four, please! I can't do this anymore! I'm going to get kicked out anyway, it would be better too just leave now."

"What would make you stay?" he ask me. I think about this. I wasn't doing too bad here before Eric made Peter follow me around. "For Peter to leave." I tell him. He pauses to think. "I might have a plan."

* * *

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait. I know I would have gotten annoyed too. I just literaly ran out of ideas for this fanfic. Then last week I got extremely upset with my teacher, and needed to write. This idea sort of just came to me. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody!

I realized I didn't update this story in months. I'm so sorry. I was just writing other fanfics and remembered this one. I sat down to begin writing and had absolutely no ideas that weren't extremely cheesy. Again I'm sorry, but unless I get an idea, this story is finished. I write a lot of Hunger Games fanfics you could check out if you need something to read. Also, I might be writing another Divergent fanfic soon. So keep an eye out for it. I also have one of Christina's POV you could check out.

Thank you for all your kind reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciated them and enjoyed writing this fanfic.

thepandagirl16


End file.
